Azelf
Character Synopsis Azelf 'is the Psychic-type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Azelf is a member of The Lake Guardians, who exist to pacify The Creation Trio and maintain the balance between each of their existences. Azelf is described as being the embodiment of willpower and born directly after The Creation Trio established the birth of all creation. The lake guardians each live in the cavern at the center of one of Sinnoh's three commonly known lakes, with Azelf residing in Valor Cavern Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: Pokemon (Pokemon Diamond and Pearl) Name: Azelf Gender: Genderless Age: Primordial (Existed before the existence of the multiverse, being one of the many spirits that occupied the chaotic nil before creation) Classification: Pokemon, Legendary Pokemon, Being of Willpower Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Willpower Manipulation (Azelf is described as a being of willpower and also a spirit of it, as such, Azelf has total control over willpower. This extends to allowing beings to express willpower and removing it entirely), Empathic Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (The Lake Guardians are gifted with the power to pacify entities, being able to revert them back to a basic, docile state before they expressed malicious or negative intent), Dream Manipulation (Entered the dreams of Ash and could manipulate them), Space-Time Manipulation (Destroyed a space-time singularity, of which was created with the power of Palkia and Dialga), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (Azelf is stated by The Pokedex and many other sources to be the embodiment of Willpower. With it's true essence being incorporeal and non-physical in nature), Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of interacting with ghost-types, "Spirit" and other concepts), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation (Wields control over his own aspect, which is Willpower, to this level), Large Size (Type 9), Psychic Powers (Mind Manipulation and Telepathy; Telekinesis), Precognition (Passively forsaw it's capture and allowed it to happen. Also achieves this through Foresight), Statistics Amplification (Nastly Plot allows Azelf to increase stats two-fold), Self-Destruction (Through Explosion, Azelf can self detonate themselves and kill anything in it's surrounding area), Fire Manipulation (Fire Punch allows Mesprit to attack with flames in the form of punches), Ice Manipulation (Ice Punch allows Mesprit to attack with icicles in the form of punches), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Magic Room creates a pocket dimension that makes opponents lose their items. Wonder Room has a similar effect), Barrier Creation (Magic Coat creates a barrier), Power Mimicry/Swapping (Skill Swap allows a user to swap the skills of another person), Immortality (Type 1 {Azelf is unable to age and is described as immortal}, Type 3, Type 5 {Stated by many sources to exist in a state of death and alive, implying that it's neither born nor dead}, Type 8 {Reliant on the concept of Willpower} & Type 9; Killing the physical form of Azelf will only sever it's connection to the material world, as it's true essence resides in a higher plane beyond time), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Should be comparable to Giratina in nature, who naturally exists in a world where time, direction and causality are fundamentally twisted and backwards) *Azelf has resistance to the following: Existence Erasure (Wouldn't have been effected by the erasure of the entire universe. Can also endure Dialga's Roar of Time, which is capable of erasing foes), Causality Manipulation (Was able to resist the distortions of causal laws when fighting Dialga), Time Manipulation (Naturally contends with Dialga and has resistance to their powrs, Mind Manipulation (It takes all of the Lake Trio to sate Palkia; any less will fail), Soul Manipulation (Predates the concepts of souls and is described as non-living, further suggesting the lack of a soul), Death Manipulation (The Lake Guardians are neither living nor non-living, as such, cenventional death powers are useless to them), Emotion, Willpower, and Information Manipulation (The powers of each fellow Lake Guardian can effect the other retrospectice Lake Guardian) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (The full extent of the Lake Guardians' power is said to rival that of Palkia and Dialga, albeit individually. Is often compared to and or placed on the same ranking as Palkia and Dialga, their connection to Arceus should also place them on the same league as the aforementioned two. Can subdue The Creation Trio, in addition intercept their attacks at full power) Speed: Immeasurable (Reacted to and intercepted Dialga's attack) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Stated to be Higher Dimensional Beings, also exists beyond the material universe and all matter) 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Can trade blows with Creation Trio Pokemon) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ (The Lake Trio were completely unaffected by Dialga's reset of the Universe in "Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!") Stamina: Limitless (Roams Sinnoh, seemingly unaffected by the extraction of the red chains and the immense pain it was forced to go through mere moments ago) Range: Multiversal+ (Can transport Dialga and Palkia to and from the Universe, and endowed the world with spirit) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Comparable to the likes of it's brethen, Uxie, who is knowledge and information embodied) '''Weaknesses: Ghost, dark, and bug-based attacks Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Anime Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Psychics Category:Immortals Category:Races Category:Time Benders Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Mind Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Precognition Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Illusionist Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Willpower Users Category:Self-Destructors Category:Sealers Category:Space Benders Category:Portal Users Category:Regenerators Category:Abstract Beings Category:Acausal Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Morality Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Tier 2